The FASEB Science Research Conference on Ubiquitin and Cellular Regulation is the premier forum for the field on the fundamental biochemistry and biological functions of the ubiquitin-proteasome system. The FASEB-sponsored conference has been held biannually since 1989; this application seeks support for the 2016 conference. Protein ubiquitination cuts across all fields of biology and the diversity of its impacts cannot be overstated. The selective degradation of proteins by the ubiquitin system is a mechanism for control of virtually all aspects of eukaryotic cell biology, including the cell cycle, transcription, metabolic pathways, development, and antigen processing. In addition, non- proteolytic functions of ubiquitination in protein trafficking and signaling are critical for proceses that involve membrane receptors and signaling in the innate immune system, while others help to coordinate the DNA damage response. Dysfunction of the system is involved in many disease processes, particularly cancer, neurologic and developmental diseases, and viral and microbial infectious diseases. In addition, ubiquitin-like proteins (also covered in this conference) are critical in infectious diseases, and it is now evident that microbes encode ubiquitin-like proteins, that bacteria and viruses produce enzymes to modulate and/or emulate cellular ubiquitination pathways in host cells, and that cells defend themselves against infectious agents with specific ubiquitin-like proteins. The 2016 conference, to be held June 12 - 17, is organized by Rachel Klevit (Univ. of Washington) and Raymond Deshaies (Cal. Tech.), both of whom have been regular participants of the conference for more than a decade. The conference will open with a keynote presentation by Dr. Vishva Dixit (Genentech, Inc.) that will highlight how fundamental discoveries in the Ub pathway are made and leveraged by biotech companies to develop new therapeutics. Nine scientific sessions, co-chaired by leaders in field will cover an array of cutting edge research that spans the range from atomic-level structural studies to whole organism studies focused on a diverse swath of biology. Twenty-seven internationally renowned speakers have been confirmed (including 10 women, 1 2 international scientists, and 14 speakers who have not spoken previously at this conference). Six additional speakers will be invited based on exciting recent developments and up to thirty short talks will be chosen from submitted abstracts. The FASEB conference brings together new investigators and leading experts on ubiquitination ensuring that the field continues to expand its scientific horizons and impact. Overall, we seek to enhance the dissemination important n e w findings in this dynamic field and to encourage open communication and collaboration to broaden the understanding of the roles of ubiquitin, the proteasome, and ubiquitin-like proteins in health and disease.